


Just Add Booze

by Elizabeth1985



Series: Destiel Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Gen, I Love You, M/M, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 9x10. The three meet up to work a case and end up getting wasted together in a bar. The liquor helps put everything right again. Contains brotherly love and cute Destiel. No sex. Swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Add Booze

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Friday One-Shot. Post 9x10.

Weeks after Dean ditched Sam and Cas, the three of them were back together working on a case. It was a little awkward and Dean was irritated by the friendship he saw between Sam and Cas, knowing that they'd grown closer in his absence. He'd even seen them share an inside joke… it made Dean want to punch something.

Dean had suggested they get a drink after they'd spoken to all the witnesses and so that's what they'd done. In an pathetic attempt to stave off the tense situation – Dean really drank.

And drank…

He was now well, and truly, shit-faced. Sam was even getting a little tipsy too. Cas was having a much more difficult time – now that he had his angel mojo back – but that didn't stop Dean from making him pound back the shots.

Hours into their bar experience, the action in the joint morphed into a more weekend / night-time vibe. A live band began playing, some people started dancing and both he, and his brother, were laughing together.

It felt great! It felt friggin fantastic, thought Dean as he watched his brother howl in laughter – his face all red from the booze.

Dean was listing on the bar stool – a side effect of the room spinning.

"Dean… maybe we should head back?" Sam said lightly as his laughter died down.

"N'way, man. This is fun! We have never done this…" Dean said and he actually couldn't remember at all if they'd ever gotten this wasted together.

"Dean, you are very inebriated." Cas said from beside him, a hand on his shoulder – steadying him.

"Hey angel… Don't poop on the party – go steal some liquor and join in the festivities!" Dean said smiling lazily in Cas' direction.

He could feel Sam smirking at Cas over his shoulder. Damn right they would corrupt the angel together!

Cas rolled his eyes and Dean guessed Cas had picked up the trait from him - it made Dean proud.

"You want me to steal?" Cas said in surprise. Dean nodded vigorously and the room spun even more.

"Whooo!" He cried as everything tried to right itself. "C'mon… don't leave us alone in our drunken stupidity!" Dean said and frowned a glorious pout. Sam rested a chin on his shoulder from behind him and copied the puppy-dog face – which Sam had perfected over time.

Faced with the two pouting brothers, drunk, and Cas found to be highly adorable. He acquiesced.

He couldn't fly anymore, but he was still able to make himself invisible. So he did.

"Whoa!" Sam cried in shock when Cas vanished and it sent him and Dean into a fit of laughter.

Twenty minutes later, Cas was again seated in front of Dean and the change was obvious. Cas eyes were glazed and he was sporting a crooked grin.

"That's more like it!" Dean clapped his hands on either side of Cas' face – sort of like a face-high-five, he thought chuckling to himself.

Sam ordered more drinks and Dean leaned forward towards Cas, his face inches away and he smiled a wicked smile.

"So…. How much alcohol did it take?" Dean asked in a whisper, worried in his drunken state that they would be arrested for stealing if the bar found out about all the booze Cas had secretly consumed.

"Their stock room is now… unstocked." Cas replied and listed drunkenly forward towards Dean and their foreheads bumped.

Dean laughed and pulled back to find a beer ready and waiting for him courtesy of Sam. His younger brother. His favourite person.

"Sammy." Dean began, leaning backwards to rest his back against Sam's chest. Backwards-hug… that was now what the was called, Dean thought. Fuck, he was good at inventing things! Jefferson Starships, Face-High-Five, and now the backwards hug!

"Yeah." His brother replied in a sigh.

"I love you." Dean said sweetly; drunkenly, and reached up behind himself to pat along the side of his brothers face.

"I'm sooo sorry." He rambled. "So sorry… oh God.. Sam. Everything I did –" Dean's alcohol-infused apology was cut off due to lack of oxygen. Sam had wrapped his arms around Dean's chest from behind and sealed him in a tight death-grip hug.

"S'okay, Dean" Sam's voice cracked and Dean felt close to tears himself.

"I love you too." Sam said squeezing him tightly. They were both a friggin mess, and a part of Dean knew he'd feel really stupid in the morning but he was going to cherish and appreciate this rare moment. Fuck rare… this had never happened before. The last time they hugged – really hugged – and said I love you to each other Sammy had probably been about four years old.

When the moment ended, they coughed and wiped their eyes, swaying in their seats as they tried to get a grip.

Dean was starting to feel like he might pass out and turned his head to see how Cas had taken the whole exchange between him and his brother.

The angel looked jealous. Left-out. Forgotten.

Dean turned around in his seat and grabbed Cas' face (almost poking him in the eye in the process) and leaned forward so they were sharing breath.

"Don'worry angel, love you too." He slurred and landed a full kiss right on Cas' mouth (his tongue may have slipped... just a little).

Dean pulled back proudly and smiled, "Jus' not in the same way…" He clarified.

Cas face was flushed and his eyes were wide.

"Why don't the two of you get this drunk more often?!" Cas said loudly and lunged back at him in an attack.

The force of Cas' attack had sent Dean's bar stool tilting back on its legs and resulted in him and Cas falling into a make-out session pretty much on top of Sam.

Sam pushed them off laughing heartily.

"I think it's definitely time to go back…" Sam said but his voice was distant in Dean's ears. The only real sounds were Cas' subtle moans that vibrated into his mouth. The bar was completely forgotten and Dean was ravishing the angel in drunken obsession.

"And you two are definitely getting your own room!" Sam added, pulling them (still lip-locked) out of the bar.

The three stumbled back to their motel and none of them would ever be more thankful for the inhibiting assistance of alcohol.

⊢≬⊣

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not condone excessive drinking. Just saying.


End file.
